


Bedding a king.

by kitsune45



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, at least I hope he is, blushing Thorin for once, virgin kings get confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/pseuds/kitsune45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Thorin first time and for once he is the virgin! And Bilbo gets to take that virgin dwarf for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedding a king.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any errors this was done in less than two hours.

Walking into the small room Thorin sat down on the bed with a grim face, if anyone where to see him they'd think someone had just passed away. In truth Thorin had asked Bilbo to join in his bed, the very idea had made Thorin heart race and his cock twitch a little. For over one hundred years Thorin had been set on his own quest to help his people forgoing his own needs, and now he was giving into his lusts....well Thorin could admit he was afraid. The bare basic lesson he'd been given when he'd come of age seemed even more bare, though he had a feeling Balin had thought what he'd lacked in those few lesson he'd have made up for in the bedroom. How wrong his teacher and friend was. To everyone he knew a fair few barmaids would sing his praises but what for Thorin had no idea. He'd only fixed their bed in the end, to shy to do anything more when push came to shove. Looking up as the door open Thorin kept his face grim. 

“Really,” Bilbo shut the door behind him chuckling. “The way you look Thorin, it seems someone just told you they'd eaten the last bit of cake! Not going to have a little fun between the sheets as we are, and if cake does get involved I think we'll need to do the washing up come the morning.” Walking over to the bed Bilbo sat down with a smile. 

'Cake? In bed? What was Bilbo even on about!' thought Thorin contused. Was it some kind of hobbit thing to use cake in the bedroom? It seemed likely but if so, where was the cake? Shaking his head Thorin got rid of the thought, it was silly and not fitting for the current tone. Though no matter what the thought would not leave him. 

“Why do we need a cake?” asked Thorin in the end, his face heating up a little. 

“My dear Thorin I was joking,” laughing softly Bilbo shook his head. “Really, if any kind of food was to come into the bedroom I'd rather it be whipped cream. But a lass that can't happen as much as I'd love to lick it from parts of you.”

Thorin was truly beginning to think food in the bedroom was something hobbits like, for all the talk he'd mange to hear he'd never once heard of food in the bedroom...it seemed a little messy to put it one way, and where in mahal name would Bilbo even lick it from? Food went in the mouth not over you. Only a babe would get food any where but there mouth! Maybe the hobbit was not as well bedded as he'd thought.

Bilbo on the other hand was finding the whole thing very amusing, the way Thorin seemed to be acting was well. One more fitting of a maiden on her first night, than a king of one hundred and ninety-five. “Well then Thorin, I think we've talked enough on this.” Standing Bilbo began to undress, only pausing when Thorin stay sat down on the bed looking at Bilbo confused and blushing. 

Seeing the hobbit begin to undress was almost more than Thorin could take and even he knew they'd barely began! Dispirit the confusing talk about food Thorin found his cock harden at the sight of skin being shown to him, shifting around a little Thorin tried to hide the growing hardness between his legs but when he saw Bilbo looking at him Thorin swallowed a little knowing he'd done something wrong. The last thing he wanted Bilbo to know was that he Thorin Oakenshield was a virgin. 

“Come along Thorin, we must undress for this” the more things went along the more Bilbo was beginning to think something was a little wrong with this. Thorin was to ignorant about things, and it seemed even the littlest bit of skin got him blushing. “Or would you rather me help you?” kneeling down Bilbo moved Thorin legs apart with a chuckle. “So hard already my king?” asked Bilbo rubbing Thorin groin. 

Looking down wide eyed Thorin could only nod his head, whimpering a little when Bilbo began to open the lace of his trousers with shocking easy. Maybe he should tell Bilbo, because Thorin feared if Bilbo did anything more he'd be cumming before they even did anything! As Bilbo open his trousers Thorin closed his eyes and brought his hand to his mouth biting down on his finger a little. The slight pain jolting his sense back to him briefly and long enough for Bilbo to pull out his cock. Pulling his hand away from his face Thorin put it on the bed and held on tightly.

“Oh my my Thorin! Hard and dripping for me already, how lovely” with a devilish smirk Bilbo leant ing and licked the tip of Thorin cock moaning at the bitter taste. Oh how he'd missed this! Closing his eyes Bilbo began to suck on the tip of Thorin cock, his hand pumping along the shaft as he pulled back and licked under the head. Dragging the tip of his tongue over the slit, back and forth he went moaning softly as the taste of Thorin pre-cum got stronger and stronger. “Don't go cumming now” Bilbo chuckled a little. “I am planning more for you Thorin.”

“Oh my” hissed Thorin the first touch of Bilbo tongue had near enough been enough for him to cum, it was only by some damning sense of pride Thorin was holding on. His lower lip caught between his teeth as he worried the skin. The pleasure thick and tormenting as it raced though him. Thorin' eyes snapped open, his mouth opening and closing with shocked moan pouring out as Bilbo took him down to the base. 

“I-I can't!” yelled Thorin. “I can't hold on!” Later Thorin would tell himself off for admitting such a thing, but at the time his pride had seemed to run away for a while.

Rolling his eyes Bilbo swallowed around Thorin cock knowing the king was one for dramatics. Looking up though Bilbo pulled away from the lovely cock he'd wished the other had let him enjoy than rather keeping up the blushing virgin act. 

“What in the gods name are you playing at Thorin?” asked Bilbo crossing his arms. 

Opening his eyes Thorin took a deep breath calming down a little. “I am a...well its to say, I have not had time to partake in the pleasure of the flesh outside my own hand.” Shame filled him at the confession and he braced himself for the laughter. 

“Are you trying to tell me Thorin, that you are a virgin?” shrugging of the rest of his shirt Bilbo place the vile of oil he had in his pocket on the table. It was something he knew he should have done when he got into the room, but well it had caused no problems. 

“I am saying that yes, is it a problem?” schooling his face into a grim and angry glare Thorin tried not to look at the oil confused. This really was leading to cooking. 

“Oh no not a problem, not a problem at all...I rather like taking virgins” smirking Bilbo stood and removed the rest of his clothing. Standing naked before Thorin Bilbo was pleased to see while Thorin was long, he was thicker. 

Looking over the hobbits body Thorin had to admit while travel had thinned the other a little he was still not what you'd call skinny. Seeing Bilbo was waiting for him to undress Thorin did so, not wasting time by showing of he simply removed his clothing folding it up as he went. Placing his clothing on the floor Thorin moved to lay on the bed, knowing that laying down was needed for whatever was to come...though if it was cooking he was sure they'd need an oven.

Getting on the bed as well Bilbo knelt between Thorin legs and grabbed the oil once more. “How much of a virgin are you Thorin? Have you ever fucked yourself with your fingers? Made yourself cum so hard with them you had to muffle the sounds in the pillow? Or have you just been using your hands all these year. Neglecting that lovely cock of yours and leaving it oh so unsatisfied?” Pouring a little oil onto his fingers Bilbo corked the bottle once more and placed it by his knees moving Thorin legs around a little he moved his hand between the kings parted legs and let his oiled up fingers rub around Thorin ass hole waiting for an answer. 

“Wait fingers can go there?” Thorin looked up at Bilbo shocked. “I thought you wanted to do cooking with that oil.” 

Bilbo could not stop himself, he burst out laughing so hard it hurt. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to calm down knowing it was very much hurting his chanced of showing Thorin what the oil was really got.

“No,” taking a deep breath Bilbo shook his head. “No the oil is not for cooking Thorin. Far from it really,” pushing a finger inside the other Bilbo huffed and grabbed the oil. Pulling the cork out he removed his fingers and put more on them as he pushed his finger back inside Thorin. “Its to help this go along nicely. Just you lay back and enjoy this...and try and relax. I'll shall show you everything you need to know.” 

Tensing at the weird feeling Thorin could only nod his head and try to relax. Soon the first finger was joined by a first and Thorin thought it as all going to be for Bilbo pleasure, he felt full. Full in a sense he never had before and his cock was softening a little but as Bilbo moved his fingers around Thorin' eyes went wide once more as soft scream tore from his throat as those fingers rubbed over something inside him. Throwing his head back Thorin closed his eyes once more, not feeling as the third finger was pushed into him. 

“Gods Thorin, look at you. Moaning like a whore,” removing his fingers Bilbo move oil over his cock and pressed into Thorin hissing at how tight he still was. “Easy now, just relax and it'll be nice and pleasurable soon enough.” 

Moving around a little Thorin looked as Bilbo pushed into him, unable to really see what was going on Thorin could only groan out as he was open for the first time by another, part of him. The part that seemed to be cling to his pride was shouting he should be the one taking Bilbo not laying back like a bitch but the other part of his brain was telling him to simply lay back and allow Bilbo to do this. Before Thorin could even chose a side with the war in his mind Bilbo was fully inside him and palming his cock. Relaxing into the bed once more Thorin just moaned out, letting the pleasure and the full feeling take over him as Bilbo was soon moving.

Gritting his teeth Bilbo chuckled softly as he looked at Thorin, a dark blush colour his cheeks, his mouth slightly open and his hair tossed around. By the gods that should be illegal, Thorin looked like sin itself and Bilbo was more than willing to partake in it. Fucking Thorin long and hard Bilbo watched as the king thrashed around more, the pleasure it seemed making the normally grumpy dwarf easier to deal with it. As he drew close to his orgasm Bilbo reached down and began to pump Thorin, the king cumming seconds later. Both where shocked he'd last even that long, biting his lip Bilbo pushed in deep and came hard. Ignoring the displeased look he got as he did so. 

“You never even kissed me” said Thorin when Bilbo was lay beside him. “And you came inside me like I am some maiden!”

“Thorin” began Bilbo. “After that cooking comment I think I was allowed that, as for the kiss” Bilbo leant over and kissed Thorin cheek with a smirk. The king had never said where he was meant to kiss after all.


End file.
